The Blood of the Pendragons
by Cennamace
Summary: "You can't beat me, Pendragon. I repeat it again, kill your servant and I let you pass.‟ In order to save Camelot, Arthur is forced to decide how much he would risk for Merlin. No slash only friendship/bromance. Chapter 7's up now and: It's Decision Time!
1. Trapped

**Title: The Blood of the Pendragons**

**Summary: **

„You can't beat me, Pendragon. I repeat it again, kill your servant and I let you pass.‟ In order to save Camelot, Arthur is forced to decide how much he would risk for Merlin. No slash, only friendship/bromance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, dear readers!<strong>

**I'm quite new here and this is my first fanfic ever. **

**I've read so many posted stories within the last days. It got me really thrilled, there are so many great ones. **

**I really like to compliment all who post their stories here, especially Alaia Skyhawk, Emachinescat, Cassy27, Kitty O, Niphrehdil, Ultra-Geek and so on (sorry, there are so many that I can't remember all right now).**

**However, it took me quite some time to try as well. As I was in a very good mood today (hey, it's weekend, what could be better?^^), I decided to post this little one. Okay, weekend ist nearly over now but when I wrote this, it was Friday evening and my account needed the 2 day period before I was allowed to post anything (if I had just known about that, I'd done the registration earlier^^).**

**I know, the beginning is not thought through at all and I apologize for that but the middle part was more important to me. Maybe I'll fix this later. I first wanted to see, if even anyone is interested in this at all, that's why I only post the first part. I think, there could be two or three parts.**

**So I would be really happy, if you would review and tell me how you liked it. Please also tell me what you didn't like. It's really important to me to improve.**

**And please excuse the mistakes, English isn't my native language, though I really wish it would be.^^**

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me, if he would, I think you all would kill me to get him free.^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Proglogue:<strong>

Returning from a hunting trip, Arthur and Merlin accidentally cross a secret meeting of several bandit unifications. They get to know that the bandits plan to attack Camelot at night with a huge number of men to take over the castle and to bring down the king.

In order to arrive at Camelot before the bandits to warn everyone in the city, Arthur decided to go through an underground road which is said to be very dangerous. Merlin warned him to go there because once Gaius had told his ward that this was the hideout of evil sorcerers. But of course, Arthur didn't listen to his servant.

And as always – or at least like most of the time – Merlin proves to have a point.

Within the dark cave they come across an old man who claims to be a seer. He tells them of a secret weapon which is hidden deeply within the castle of Camelot. It could easily destroy any attacker.

After giving out the details where to find it, the old man waved behind himself to show Arthur the way out.

Thanking the man, Arthur walked through the opening.

As Merlin followed his master, the old man suddenly stepped into Merlins way and wielded a dagger at him. Just in time Merlin managed to dodge it and stepped back a little, looking at the man totally confused. As Merlin demanded to be let through as well, Arthur stopped and turned around, wondering what was going on.

Seeing the old man attacking Merlin, Arthur just realized it. The old man had only spoken to him but never to Merlin. So what was this about?

**- Prologue End -**

* * *

><p>„What are you doing old man? Let him through!‟<p>

„I must deny getting away from this place to anyone who doesn't have the royal blood of the Pendragons. The secrets with which I have entrusted you may not be heard by anyone else but the Pendragons. And I can feel that this man has not such blood inside of him, so he is not allowed to live on with knowing of the holy secret.‟

Merlin was nearly speechless.

„Then why have you even talked about all that while I was around? You could have sent me away.‟

„It doesn't matter to me what happens to a lowly person like you.‟

Arthur had enough of all this and interrupted them.

„This is ridiculous. Merlin is my servant and if I say it's all right with him knowing about this then it is. So let him pass, I order you to as the rightful successor of the Pendragons.‟

„I don't take orders from anyone, no matter if Pendragon or not. I have vowed to protect this knowledge with my life. This being has no right to be here or to go through with you. I will deny your proceeding as well, Pendragon, if you don't kill him right away.‟

„Don't make me laugh! I don't listen to your orders as well. You can't prevent me from going through with Merlin. If you still try, you leave me no other choice but to make you change your mind.‟

Suddenly the old man laughed and his eyes blazed golden as he raised his hand to create a magical barrier around them, blocking off any exit as both realized how they were pushed to the middle of the room by a strange power.

Merlin and Arthur startled as they realized that the old man was a sorcerer.

Arthur reacted first, took out his sword and placed it on the old man's neck.

„You dare performing sorcery in front of my eyes? Put this barrier away at once or I kill you!‟

The old man laughed evilly.

„Go ahead and try!‟

Arthur got furious watching the smirking face and stroke but his sword ran through the old man's body as if he was just an illusion.

Again the laughter reappeared in the air.

„You can't beat me, Pendragon. I repeat it again, kill your servant and I let you pass.‟

„I won't kill him.‟

„Oh, why won't you as this is just a lowly servant? But if you are so eager to save his life then just cut out his tongue and make him unable to write by cutting his hands off so he won't be able to inform anyone about the secret. That way he would stay alive and you could pass together.‟

„Stop saying such nonsense and vanish!‟

Again and again Arthur tried to cut through the sorcerers body but he didn't succeed.

Finally the sorcerer disappeared into thin air, leaving only his evil laughter behind.

„There's no way out for you as long as there's a living being inside who doesn't carry the royal blood of the Pendragons.‟

Outrageous Arthur shouted after him, what a coward the old man was and that he should fight like a man. But the sorcerer didn't reappear. So Arthur tried to cut through this magical barrier but his sword wasn't able to damage it.

Suddenly Merlin interrupted him.

„Arthur stop, it doesn't make any sense if you waste your energy. It just won't work.‟

„Then what else do you think I should do?‟

„First you should calm down. We have to think this over and stop wasting time. You heard him and you must hurry back to Camelot or the city is doomed.‟

„You're right but what do you suggest?‟

Merlin had really tried to find a way. As Arthur was busy with hunting the old man and trying to cut down the barrier, Merlin had already tried to find a spell which would neutralize the magical barrier but nothing helped. This was a strange and very powerful kind of magic which Merlin couldn't beat.

Finally Merlin had come to a conclusion. It was his destiny to protect the future king. That was all that matters. And if Arthur would be captured inside this cave, Camelot would be lost and he would never become king. Merlin couldn't allow to let that happen just because he was standing in the way.

Merlin looked back at Arthur who still stared at him asking. Sighing Merlin shook his head.

„You already know the answer.‟

„What?‟

„You have to kill me.‟

Unbelieving Arthur looked at him.

„Are you insane?‟

„No, I'm totally fine. Listen, you have to go back to Camelot at once and if I'm the one preventing this, you should get rid of me. You've said it by yourself just hours ago: You wouldn't allow anything to stop you from arriving at Camelot before the bandits do, that's why you wanted to pass through here. It's for the sake of Camelot, so I'm begging you to do what is necessary.‟

Arthur looked seriously at Merlin and approached him while drawing his sword from the scabbard.

Even if Merlin had taken in the thought that he must be killed right now, he still was a little bit shocked that Arthur took steps that quickly.

Though his body wanted to back down, he forced himself to stay right there until Arthur was right in front of him.

Squinting, Merlin awaited the finishing move of Arthurs sword.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This was a little bit angsty but I promise to put some more humour into it if you like me to continue. Please review, I really look forward to everyones opinion!<strong>

**Have a nice week!**


	2. Prologue Part 1

**Hello again!**

**First I want to thank you all for your kind reviews. I was really happy that so many wanted me to continue. And as you can see, I did.**

**I took your advices to heart and decided to put some more narrative and writing about what they think into. But as I did so, I realized that my first chapter needed a total makeover or it wouldn't fit into the rest of the story anymore. And so it seems, this won't be a short story anymore but develop to a much longer one as I had originally planned.**

**I guess some of you might object but I assumed it would be better to start this story anew.**

**So the second chapter won't be the continuation of chapter 1 but a part of the Prologue in the long written form. I hope you'll like it anyway though I of course understand that many of you will be disappointed that I didn't just continue because you want to know what happens next. But don't worry, I'll continue the story as soon as possible.**

**Until then I hope that you like this chapter as well. Please review and tell me your opinion about it.**

**And again, please excuse the many mistakes. Unfortunately English isn't my native language.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>It was just another morning starting in Camelot. Nothing seemed any different when Merlin entered the prince's chambers with his breakfast. It was still dark inside the room.<p>

Walking yawning to the windows to open the curtains Merlin nearly would have stumbled over a pillow lying on the floor.

Just now he remembered their little argument from yesterday when the prince had again picked on his servant for mentioning some insulting remarks about Arthurs ridiculous attempt to hide his love for Gwen from Merlin.

Merlin didn't mince matters until Arthur got furious and threw everything within his grasp at his servant who had already learned how to leave the room in such situations while dodging the shot items. Who wouldn't, considering such a regular training?

Sighing Merlin bowed down to pick up the silk cushion while balancing the tablet within his other hand.

Merlin should have known that this was no good idea. Feeling that the tablet slipped off his hand he whispered a spell in reflex, preventing the tablet to crash to the floor and thereby wake the whole castle.

Breathing in relief Merlin steered the flying tablet towards the table which was quite difficult within the dark.

Yes, a little light would be nice he thought and focused on opening the curtains a little with the help of another spell.

At once a ray of sunlight helped him to see the exact whereabouts of an empty place on the table where he wanted to place the tablet.

"Shut the light off!"

Shocked by the prince's sudden mumbling, Merlin lost control over the floating spell and the tablet crashed to the table with a heavy noise.

At once the prince shot up screaming.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, sire. I just slipped over some pillow."

Rubbing his tired eyes the prince sharpened his view on his servant.

"Merlin?"

Considering the accusing sound of the prince's voice, Merlin knew that the following conversation wouldn't be a pleasant one.

"Yes, Arthur?" No matter what, Merlins answer was as innocent as it could possibly be.

"How come that you slip over a pillow that you already carry in your hand?"

"Oh no, I slipped over another one."

The prince looked around gesturing.

"Where is it?"

Feeling caught, Merlin looked around to find an excuse. But this wasn't his lucky day, Arthur had only thrown this one pillow that way, all other items were closer to the door, not able to serve as the thing to blame.

Arthur got impatient.

"I'm waiting, Merlin!"

"Ahm, I … it was … maybe … just my imagination?"

Groaning in exasperation Arthur searched for appropriate words to show his disbelief.

"Why do the gods hate me so much as to punish me with you as servant?"

Merlin would have lied if he hadn't felt offended so he wasn't able to choke down an unconsidered answer.

"I'm not the one who threw all this stuff around yesterday!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin clearly realized that the prince was near rampaging around again like the evening before. But to his luck, Arthur didn't find anything more to throw at his servant unless he would have tried to throw the blanket. Despite the rough awakening Arthur wasn't angry enough as not to see that this would look more than ridiculous.

So he calmed down a little bit, seeing how his incompetent servant already readied himself for dodging items the prince would throw at him. Merlin just looked too stupid standing right there, holding the silk cushion ready as if it could defend him.

It nearly made Arthur grin but he would never show to his servant that he was already about to forget about this dreadful waking.

No, Merlin would have his punishment. The prince thought eagerly what it could be. Mucking out the stables … no, that was nothing special, Merlin would have to do that anyway. Maybe cleaning all his armature, cloths and swords? No, also not good, Arthur couldn't possibly stay all day to watch his servant suffer.

Merlin got suspicious at the sudden silence and the sight of his masters deeply thinking face.

"Arthur? Something wrong?"

Now he had the perfect thing. Delighted Arthur turned quickly around to his manservant who at once held the pillow back up in front of his breast in case that the prince would restart his throwing exercise.

"Merlin, ready the horses and make preparations! We'll go hunting!"

By all gods, why couldn't it have been something like his normal chores?

"Oh no, why of all things hunting?"

"Because I'm in the mood for it, stop asking such dumb questions!"

"Fine, for who should I prepare?"

"Me and you."

"What? Can't you go with one of the knights?"

"No, they would just disturb me."

"And I wouldn't?"

"You will simply learn to behave today. It's more than overdue."

Arthur enjoyed watching Merlin painting pictures inside his head of what would await him until he suddenly gazed reproachful back to the prince.

"Don't tell me you want to shoot me out there where no one witnesses it."

The prince grinned meaningful.

"Perhaps."

Resentful Merlin wanted to get out of this.

"You can't be serious. Who will carry your shot prey if I'm dead?"

"You forget something, Merlin. If you're with me, I NEVER get to the point where I can actually shoot an animal."

Merlin twitched back by Arthurs loud voice.

"So what's the point of this?"

"You will see. And now stop wasting my time, go!"

Merlin didn't like this. Of course he didn't really assume that Arthur would ride out with him just to kill him secretly. The prince wouldn't have to take such efforts; no one would blame a royal one if he killed a servant for behaving wrong.

But Arthur knew about his servants uncommon features and though he always yelled at Merlin because of that he never really cared enough about it to punish Merlin severely. Sending him to the stocks didn't count.

Obviously Arthur just wanted to go hunting with his servant because he knew exactly how much Merlin detested it. Fine, better hunting than being slaughtered.

Trying not to worry about it anymore Merlin cared about the preparations.

* * *

><p>About an hour later when Merlin was just about to get the second horse ready, Arthur appeared at the stables in a good mood. He wore his usual hunting outfit, so there was no doubt that he was serious about this.<p>

Merlin sighed and would have loved just to vanish while Arthur talked to a nearby knight who obviously volunteered to accompany Arthur on his hunting trip.

But Arthur declined.

"No, thank you, Sir Leon, I just want some time for myself. Since several months I haven't been out for a nice hunting. So now that the king has recovered I need some time to relax from all the stressful weeks when I had to take over the temporary rule."

"I understand, my lord."

Sir Leon eyed towards Merlin.

"Your servant will go along with you?"

"Yes, he will."

The knight looked astonished and lowered his voice.

"I know it's not my business, sire, but do you really think, having Merlin with you would allow any quiet minutes?"

"Don't worry, Sir Leon. I won't even recognize that he's there."

'As if I wouldn't exist.' Merlin thought by himself teeth grinding. But he didn't say anything and behaved as if he hadn't heard it.

Sir Leon went away and Arthur got up his horse, watching Merlin doing the last preparations.

"Ready Merlin?"

"Just a sec, I'm on my way."

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

"Yeah yeah! Saddle your horse on your own next time."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That didn't sound like nothing!"

"I just can't await it."

Arthur clearly heard the sarcasm out of Merlins words but decided not to mention it.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Merlin had also found the way into the saddle and made his horse follow Arthurs.<p>

But the further they emerged from Camelot Merlin got a strange feeling. Was it just Arthurs bad mood? No, there was something in the air as if a danger came up.

Merlin hoped that his stomach was just fooling him but he couldn't help but to feel as if this was like calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good. I hope you liked it though it wasn't very long and filled with much action. There will be more in the next chapter and I hope I can update sooner this time. <strong>

**I've already written the most of the next part but I want to work over it again because I got some new ideas while writing.**

**However, please share your opinion about this chapter with me. Many thank and have a nice weekend!**

**Bye, Cennamace**


	3. The Voice in the Forest

**Hi everyone!**

**First many thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter! As you see, I kept promise and updated earlier.**

**I guess many who had only reviewed the first chapter were too disappointed to review again because I didn't continue where the first chapter ended. However, I've chosen this path now and not to go on with it would be a waste of all the hours I spent to write this extended story. I would be glad if you stay with me until the end and value my efforts.**

**So, I hope you'll still like the next chapters even if it takes more time until the story is finished.**

**Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>They rode about two hours without talking until Arthur slowed his horse down, leaving the road in order to make his way deeper into the forest.<p>

Fearing various dangers that Merlins strange feelings predicted especially in such unknown dark places Merlin made his horse walking closer to Arthurs.

"Why do you want to hunt here? We've never been to this place before."

"That's exactly why. Don't you think it's boring always doing the same thing?"

"Not really."

"You're such a slowpoke!"

"Better a slowpoke than a …"

But before Merlin could end his sentence Arthur gazed warningly at him.

"Careful, Merlin! Watch what you say! You've had enough unpunished insulting today. So what was it that you wanted to call me?"

Again Merlin remembered that Arthur wasn't in his best mood today so he reminded himself to care less for ominous feelings inside his stomach and be more careful towards the prince.

Merlin bit down the remark his mouth had already formed and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Come on, I want to hear your answer!"

Angrily Merlin looked at the prince as if his eyes could translate what his mouth wasn't allowed to say.

"No, you don't."

"Excuse me? How come you claim to know what I want?"

"Oh Arthur, stop fooling around. No matter what answer I give, you'll yell at me again anyway."

Like an innocent monk, Arthur replied.

"But my dearest Merlin, how could I? Just say what you like. Am I not the most understanding insightful man you know, considering how often I leave your daily impertinences unpunished?"

Merlin looked at the prince's smirking face and halted his horse, forcing Arthur to stop as well. Confused Arthur turned his horse towards his servant.

"What is it?"

"You're such a prat, you just can't stop provoking me!"

"Me? Provoking you? Isn't it more the other way around? Besides, can't you think of something better than 'prat'? It's getting old!"

Merlin felt how he was at the end of his tether. This strange feeling he had since they had entered the forest made him sick, caused him headache and now Arthur didn't stop acting arrogant. How much had he done for Arthur, he had risked his life so often and the prince just didn't see it. Enough was enough!

Angered Merlin breathed in and out deeply just to fill his lungs with enough air to shout out the next words.

"Prat sophomoricon!"

Arthur startled and needed a moment to regain his composure as the words still echoed through the forest. Nearly the prince had fallen off the horse by this sudden outburst of his servant.

However, watching Merlin breathing a little bit exhausted from the effort of yelling, it made Arthur strangely calm.

He steadied his horse which was shocked as well and looked as neutral at Merlin as possible.

The servant meanwhile realized what he had just done. Of course it wasn't the first time that he had insulted the prince but he had never yelled at him so loudly. Thinking about it, to dare something like that would be reason enough to kill a servant at once. What had gotten into him?

Realizing his fault Merlin meant to apologize immediately, reminding himself that he had sworn not to let himself be bothered by Arthurs ignorant remarks.

"Arthur, I ..."

But Arthur waved his hand to silence him, so Merlin fell silent, not daring to speak any further.

Arthur needed another moment to settle his mind. Merlin had gone too far, that was clear. But Arthur also knew that he had provoked his manservant enough to shake up his otherwise calm nature. Besides, the prince could clearly see that his manservant wanted to apologize.

No, Arthur wouldn't be unreasonable, doing what every other noble would do and kill the servant right away. Merlin just needed to be taught a lesson – for his own safety.

Arthur dismounted, tied his horse to a tree and gestured at Merlin to do the same. Merlin followed this command without any objection and turned hesitating to the prince after he had finished.

Arthur took the crossbow from his shoulder and held it towards Merlin. For a moment Merlin already feared that the prince would aim for him but Arthur turned it around so that Merlin could take it.

"This time you will hunt."

Merlin was shocked.

"Me? But I never did, I have no skill for that."

"You can't be sure if you don't try. So go for it, I'm just too ... sophomoric today."

"But Arthur, I don't want to kill animals."

"You had no problem with the rat."

"That was something different! We were starving. Nothing we must be afraid of now."

"You will do it or I will have YOU as prey!"

Merlin wanted to disagree but as he saw the severity in the prince's eyes he knew that Arthur was too serious about it to let any discussion happen.

Hesitating Merlin took the crossbow.

Arthur knew exactly that his servant would need at least hours to track down an animal, not to mention to actually shoot it. But he knew that this was a real punishment for Merlin as he would never do this voluntarily.

"Fine, now go ahead, I'd like to see your hunting skills."

Merlin would have laughed about it if he hadn't felt the tense atmosphere around Arthur which clearly forbid such things.

"What about the horses?"

"I doubt that you could shoot an animal from the backside of a horse. They will wait here."

"But it might take a while to find some wild."

"That's just relying on you. The quicker you track and shoot one the quicker you'll be able to go back."

Merlin couldn't hide his horror, knowing that it could take days to find something. Would the prince really want to walk around for such a long time?

Arthur seemed to guess Merlins thoughts.

"Don't be concerned that I would bother taking a day's walk or maybe two if it has to be."

As Merlin wanted to answer something, Arthur raised his hand to make him silent.

"And you won't speak until you've succeeded!"

Merlin realized sighing that Arthur wouldn't let him off the hook, so he went deeper into the forest to challenge his luck.

* * *

><p>The silence between them was awkward while they walked through the dark forest. Though Merlin didn't appreciate to be yelled at he definitely liked it much better than this situation.<p>

Arthur was fed up and he wouldn't allow anymore chatting, so much was clear. There was no meaning in trying to get the prince into a better mood.

Merlin could have slapped himself for losing his temper because of something stupid like that. After all these years that he knew the prince he really should be used to Arthurs behaviour. But maybe Arthur would calm down if Merlin just tried this one time to really be successful at hunting.

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed since Merlin had started his search for some wild, Arthur always close behind him but still silent.<p>

Suddenly Merlin felt a strange presence. Alarmed he looked around. There, again, this time it was a noise. It sounded like a human voice but Merlin couldn't make out what was said nor if it was a man or a woman.

He had to get closer to understand. There, this direction, somehow the magic inside him sensed where he had to go. Merlin walked on cautiously but still quickly, forgetting everything around.

Arthur was perfectly used to hear wild even if it was in some distance, so he wondered about Merlins odd behaviour.

'What is he doing now again? There's nothing to hear.'

Arthur was close to give his servants head a little chop to make him snap out but suddenly Merlin just ran out of his reach, making Arthur hit into nothing like an idiot.

Irritated and slightly more angered Arthur followed his servant, watching how Merlin remained staying as if he tried to listen to something while his eyes were closed. Then the eyes shot open again and Merlin went further, never allowing Arthur to keep up quick enough before the servant escaped again.

The voice inside Merlins head grew louder but still he couldn't figure out what it said. But for some reason it just lured him further to a certain spot. Walking on with sharpened senses Merlin went on until suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, making him startle and forced him back to reality. He had lost the track.

Merlin was pulled around by Arthurs firm grip.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't tell me you track wild with eyes closed!"

Merlin needed some time to realize where he was. This unknown voice had taken him into a strange kind of trance that he couldn't escape. If Arthur hadn't just jolted him back, he didn't know how much further he would have gone.

But there was no time to think about that, reality personated by Prince Arthur demanded to be recognized.

The prince looked at his servant with a strange mixture of being bothered, irritated and a little hint of concern, though his voice clearly said that he was annoyed.

Although Merlin was forced to think of some good explanation for his odd behaviour, still there was a bright side of this situation: Arthur had ended his punishing silence and allowed his servant to speak.

"I ... no ... sorry, I thought I heard something."

"I didn't."

Arthur stated this as if it was an undeniable fact that if he didn't hear something it also wouldn't exist, case closed!

Merlin swallowed down any occurring remark about that cockiness.

However, Arthur was right. Now that Merlin was back to his normal senses he didn't hear anything as well. So the origin of all this had to be magical. And it was no good idea to face whatever it was with an ill-tempered prince on the rear. But Merlin couldn't just send the prince away; Arthur would never listen to any advice, especially not today.

"Right, I guess I was wrong."

Arthur was surprised.

"That's all? No strange explanation for your stupid behaviour?"

Merlin shook his head and couldn't help but to let his eyes focus on a tree for not looking at Arthur instead. He had to shake that strange magical influence off at once.

Arthur realized of course that Merlin avoided to look into his eyes. Obviously Merlin was hiding something. But what was that? Wait, was Merlin shaking?

Arthur shifted his attention to the temperature. Okay, it wasn't a sunny day but surely not cold enough to feel freezing, even not for Merlin. So what was it? Fear?

Merlins eyes went back to Arthur for a second and he realized his ominous gaze.

"Arthur?"

Arthur forced himself back to some composure and let his voice sound harder.

"What?"

This time it was Merlin who looked at the prince irritated.

"Nothing, I just wondered why you didn't say anything."

"What should I say to an idiot like you who runs through the forest in some strange movement for no explainable reason?"

Before Merlin was able to answer, suddenly the voice reappeared and made his vision lose focus. The world around him blurred as his legs started to move again.

Arthur felt teased when his servant's eyes went somehow blank and he turned around to move away. But no yelling at him helped, Merlin just went further without turning back.

Rarely Arthur had seen Merlin walk so quickly, soundless and thereby sort of gracefully without any stumbling.

"Merlin, what the heck is it now?"

But Merlin didn't react and kept walking.

Sighing Arthur followed him until Merlin suddenly vanished within the thicket of the trees and bushes.

Already worried Arthur did his best to go after him.

"Merlin, where are you? Don't think you could run away from me!"

But again there was no answer.

Arthur held in for a moment to listen for any sounds. Only minutes ago Arthur never would have thought that Merlin could ever be able to outdistance him like that without leaving any obvious signs of his direction.

It was unbelievable, there were noises around unless the normal wind rushing through the leaves and the regularly birds twittering.

Arthur already felt little signs of panic that he wouldn't find Merlin anymore. This clumsy idiot would never find the way back to Camelot on his own. And even if, chances were high that the wolves would get him before Merlin even thought of what the crossbow was useful for.

Dammit, he had to find him, quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this will be all for now. If you like I'll try to update within this week.<strong>

**Please tell me your opinion about this chapter. I really look forward to your reviews!**

**And I hope, you got along with my attempt to create a new word like Merlin does sometimes. I'm referring to "Sophomoricon". I just stumbled over the word "sophomoric" a couple days ago and had to use it. Was it understandable?**

**Have a nice week!**

**Bye, Cennamae**


	4. Deathly Gathering

**Hello everyone!**

**Yes, it's me again. Hope you don't mind.^^**

**Again many thanks to those who reviewed! **

**I just wrote this down quickly before my next tasks needed me back. Please don't be too upset that it's quite short.**

**However, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>If anyone would have told Arthur that he would face such a situation one day the prince would have him put to the stocks because of grave madness. Okay, it was nothing unusual that Merlin disappeared without asking just to return later to get himself a load of yelling from Arthur who wanted to know what kept his servant so long.<p>

But this had never happened when the clumsy idiot was right in front of his eyes. What a shame!

Abandoning further thoughts about his servant's suddenly occurring ability to make the prince look old, Arthur concentrated more on the ground reading the little foot prints of Merlin which were only sorely placed into the earth. Though it was very difficult Arthur finally got back the trace and followed it.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Arthur came to a cliff. What an inviting place for Merlin to fall into. But again the servant was nowhere to spot.<p>

Arthur decided to walk to the other side of the cliff to have a better view from upside.

Arriving at the highest point Arthur looked around but all he saw were trees and bushes.

"Merl..."

Arthur couldn't end shouting for his servant because suddenly a hand rushed in front of his mouth and pulled his royal body down to the ground.

"Psst, Arthur, you must stay silent!"

Whispering Merlin took away his hand away from the royal who was speechless for a moment. Where did the boy come from so suddenly? How could he not see any sign of him?

Still wondering Arhur watched Merlin crawl away from him a little very quietly, concentrating on something different. Well, enough was enough!

"How come you tell me to be silent?"

"Shhh!"

Angrily Merlin turned around and placed his second finger in front of his mouth to signal Arthur to shut up.

When Arthur looked at him as if he would explode within the next moment Merlin crawled back to him and began to whisper.

"Arthur, you have to be quiet or they'll hear us."

Keeping his voice down Arthur whispered back.

"Who?"

"I don't know yet. I've seen several men over there. They looked like bandits."

"But I hear nothing!"

"Can't you just trust me this one time? I saw them, they went further and they'd nearly spotted us."

In fact Merlin had been led by the magical voice until it suddenly vanished. When Merlin came back to his senses he was up that cliff, not really knowing how he had come there. Suddenly he saw a bunch of men in old clothes, wearing swords and bows. They walked by but for Merlins luck they didn't spot him behind the bushes.

When Arthur walked up the hill the men turned around, realizing the noise and were about to make the bows ready. Without thinking about it long Merlins hand had aimed behind the men to let a strong wind blow through the trees, making them think that only the wind had caused that noise. Slowly they went on but were still near enough to hear Arthur in case he would have finished his shouting.

So Merlin had quickly stopped the prince before he was able to give them away.

Arthur still looked unconvinced. Rolling his eyes Merlin waved at him to make him follow.

"Then see it with your own eyes if you don't believe me."

Without any further explanation Merlin crawled on and finally Arthur followed him though still a little bit unwilling. He had planned to yell at his servant for this insolent behaviour of walking away without any excuse.

But when Arthur discovered foot prints on the ground a moment later he put the urge aside to take Merlin to task as he saw more reason in Merlins caution.

They crawled on for about 5 minutes until they heard voices, in fact there were many of them. Obviously a huge crowd of people was meeting in this forest and the men who had just past Merlin had been on their way to it.

Merlin halted behind some bushes and didn't dare to look over it for the crowd which seemed only meters away from them. Arthur had just arrived at his side and crouched down as well. Merlin couldn't help but to bestow the prince with a meaningful glare.

"Do you believe me now, Perfect Ear?"

It was more a sarcastic question to which Merlin expected no answer but still the prince lowered himself to it absently.

"Fine, I see the point."

Arthur was too distracted by the discussions of the people to feel offended.

"Good. Can we go now?"

"No, we'll stay."

"What for? Do you want them to find us?"

"Shht, be quiet! I heard one saying something about Camelot. I have to hear that."

Arthur crawled closer to the crowd until he was able to hear the discussion perfectly, ignoring his servants wild gesturing which obviously should have stopped him. Merlin sighed, knowing that Arthur wouldn't listen and followed him though with no good feeling.

Together they listened to the discussion.

"So, Merrol, how many did you brought along?"

"60 and Sanch has further 55."

"Makes all together over 300. Good! With that Camelot is no match for us. No matter how many knights they have, most of them will oversleep the attack anyway and after it they may sleep forever."

The crowd joined the laughter of the man who seemed to be the leader. Arthur saw him stepping onto a rock to overlook the gathering.

"Listen to me brothers! This will be our night of revenge. Far too many of our comrades have fallen by the hands of the king and his knights. We'll put an end to this together. We may have been enemies before but tonight we'll fall over the castle like an army of wolfs, killing everyone who opposes us. It doesn't matter to me what you do to the citizens, kill them, enslave them, just do what you like. But the king, his son and all the knights, I want them to die before the sun arises. Are you with me?"

A loud agreeing sheer and groaning went through the crowd.

Arthur looked back at Merlin and both saw the same scared alarming expression in their eyes. But before they were able to exchange any whispering the leader shouted again.

"Get the horses ready, men! We'll leave now and when the sun dawns we'll have our ultimate revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I know this was quite short compared to the last chapter but better than nothing I would say. Agree?<strong>

**However, as you see we're getting closer to the main event.^^**

**I hope you're looking forward to it and please do me the favour and review. As you know I'm eager to read your opinions.**

**Bye, Cennamace**


	5. Torch and Fire Stones

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the late update. My PC had some technical difficulties since one day after my last update so I wasn't able to write anything until it was fixed today.**

**Again many thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter, have fun reading and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>The noises the bandits made while setting off were loud enough allowing Arthur to pull his servant away with him unheard.<p>

They hurried away quietly, not risking that the bandits would realize their presence.

After some minutes when they had brought some distance between the bandits and themselves they rested for a moment, catching their breath from the stressful run.

Merlin was the first who spoke, still lightly out of breath.

"We will never arrive at Camelot in time. They have horses and ours are too far away. We'll never make it."

"But we have to. The night will start in about 5 hours. We just have to figure out a way to make it back in less time than that. So let's stop talking and return to the running."

Merlin sighed but obeyed.

The way back to the horses was difficult because they moved through a mountainous region. The bandits surely wouldn't take the same way as Arthur and Merlin, it was just impossible with such a huge number of men on horses. They would have to use big trading routs.

But still Arthur and Merlin wouldn't be any quicker by just walking the straight way by foot. Both knew that but just giving up was out of the question.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Merlin heard the strange voice again. It got louder though he was still not able to understand any word. But at least this time he was able to fight it off with some effort. After all there was no time to be distracted by unknown magic.<p>

Working against the influence demanded a moment of concentration so Merlin had to halt for some seconds.

Arthur realized it and paused as well, thinking that his servant was simply exhausted and needed a break.

"Come on, Merlin. We have no time for interventions. Just grit your teeth and move on."

No reaction.

Confused Arthur looked at his servant more closely, calling for him once more.

"Merlin?"

There was it again, this strange empty look but it vanished before Arthur could see it clearly. Merlins normal expression returned to his eyes as he looked at Arthur.

"Sorry! Let's go on."

Merlin wanted to walk on as Arthur suddenly held him back.

"Wait, what's that over there?"

Merlin looked to the place Arthur pointed to.

"Looks like an underground road."

"Pass me the map."

Merlin took out an old map from his bag which showed the region they were walking through, handing it over to Arthur.

The prince looked at it for a moment until he was sure.

"That's great! This must be the underground road guiding near to Camelot. Look, it's marked here. If we take this way, we'll surely make it back to Camelot in less than 3 hours even without horses."

Merlin looked at the map as well and read the written name of the road:

'Ordeal Vault'

* * *

><p>Oh no, everything but not that. Merlin remembered a rumour Gaius had told him of. They came across it when Merlin read in the spell book and found a recipe for a potion that could heal dangerous flesh wounds. One ingredient was a plant Merlin had never heard of before. So he asked Gaius where to find it. But Gaius reaction was shocked.<p>

"Why do you ask for it?"

"Nothing specific. I just read about this potion and thought that it could be handy to have it around in case it would be needed. You know how much Arthur likes to get himself injured. Is something wrong with the potion?"

"No, not the potion itself but this plant can only be found in an underground road called the Ordeal Vault. Merlin, listen, this is a very dangerous place, you should never go there, no matter what!"

"Why?"

"It's known to be a hideout of the most powerful still remaining sorcerers. After the great purge the few sorcerers who were able to get away with their lives hid in the underground and I know that this is one of those places. Nimueh came from there before she attacked Camelot and she wasn't the only evil sorcerer. She was trained and educated there. I'm sure of that, so, Merlin, promise never to go there!"

"Fine. I'm really not eager to encounter another sorcerer like Nimueh. It's a pity not to have such a potion around but it's not worth to risk someone's life for it."

* * *

><p>This was really not Merlins luckiest day. Why of all things did they have to cross this road? However, Merlin had to stop Arthur.<p>

"Arthur, we really shouldn't go in there."

"Oh Merlin, not again! What is it this time? Afraid of the darkness or dangerous animals? Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if you insist on it."

Merlin rolled his eyes but was too excited to react to this insult.

"That's not it! It's just ... Gaius once told me about this cave. It's a hideout place of evil sorcerers."

The prince began to laugh.

"Seriously Merlin, how do you always come up with such stories?"

"Haven't you listened? Gaius told me."

"And Gaius knows everything or what? I've never heard of such rumours. So like it or not, we'll take this road."

"But Arthur ..."

"Stop complaining, Merlin. Just face the facts. We'll never make it back to Camelot in time if we keep on walking through this mountainous area. Do you really want to see these bandits fall into Camelot undetected and unprepared?"

"Of course not."

"So, we'll go. I'll let nothing stop me from reaching Camelot before the bandits do, no matter what! Come on, let's hurry."

Merlin realized that no argument would change the prince's opinion. Merlin knew his master well enough to figure that out.

Sighing Merlin followed Arthur inside the underground road.

When it got too dark to see the road Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I guess you don't have a torch with you coincidentally, do you?"

"No, oh ... wait, I actually might."

Merlin took the bag from his shoulder and rummaged through it. Of course he didn't have packed a torch but he could easily summon one.

Looking up he realized that Arthur was curiously staring at him. The prince would surely see if Merlin used a spell right now. Eyes blazing golden were hardly to disguise in such darkness. Some distraction was needed.

Looking up Merlin gestured behind the prince.

"What is that?"

At once Arthur looked behind himself, not realizing how Merlins eyes quickly blazed up golden, causing a golden light inside his bag as well where a little torch appeared.

The prince jolted back.

"There's nothing but wasn't there a light over here?"

Merlins answer was prompt, maybe a little too quick and forced to sound innocent.

"No."

"But I clearly saw something."

Merlin cocked his head and looked pitiful at Arthur as if he had gone mad.

"Really? Maybe the stress causes some hallucinations."

"Don't be ridiculous! So what's about the torch, found one?"

Merlin pretended to go on searching through his bag just to pull out a little torch with a huge grin on his face.

Arthur took it astonished.

"How forward-looking of you. I actually wouldn't have imagined that you would carry one with you."

"Well, I'm full of surprises!"

Arthur shot a depreciative look at his servant but didn't comment his remark. He was just too glad about this unique occasion.

Looking around himself for stones that could serve as lighter, Arthur ended up unsuccessfully gazing at Merlin again.

"You surely don't have some fire stones with you, do you?"

Merlin grinned though he really tried not to let Arthur see it.

"Why don't you try with this stone over there?"

Merlin pointed to a stone lying on the ground behind Arthur.

The prince turned around to look for it, giving Merlin time enough to use another spell for summoning two fire stones while Arthur commented the meant stone.

"That's a simple pebble, not in the slightest useful for making a fire ... hey!"

At once Arthur turned back around pointing furiously towards Merlin.

"There was it again! Some ... light!"

"Oh, I just found two fire stones. They must have collided and thereby caused a short light. Here."

Merlin pushed the stones quickly into Arthurs hands to distract him from further investigation.

Arthur – though still looking a little bit suspicious – swallowed down any remarks as for one time there was really no need to complain about his servant. He passed the torch back to Merlin who held it ready to receive some fire from the stones.

The prince was very skilled in creating a fire and it took only seconds until the torch was inflamed and filled the surrounding with a comfortable light.

Returning the torch to Arthur they went on.

* * *

><p>They continued their hasty walk through the underground for nearly 3 hours without any significant incident, unless you would count in Merlin startling at every corner looking around while fearing that the strange shadows would prove to be evil sorcerers. Arthur constantly rolled his eyes listening to Merlin who always swore that he had heard something. The prince found various terms to express his amusement about it like:<p>

"You would also fear your own shadow, wouldn't you, Merlin?"

"Yes, that rock looks definitely dangerous."

"How about that stone wall? Wanna test if it is enchanted before we pass it?"

But Merlin was too excited to answer to these insults. It was no lie that he sensed something. He always felt as if someone was watching them and appeared behind them. But everytime he turned to the source he couldn't spot anything. And then again this strange voice reappeared in his head. Fortunately Merlin was able to fight off any influence from it but still it made him hyper anxious and alerted.

* * *

><p>As they walked further, Merlin startled again and looked around scared but Arthur didn't react to it anymore as this was at least the twentieth time that Merlin did this without having any obvious reason.<p>

Nevertheless Merlins alerted voice reached Arthurs ears.

"Arthur!"

Merlins voice was more scared than the times before but Arthur didn't realize it and just acted disturbed as always.

"Not again, Merlin! Just get it into your head. THERE IS NOTHING!"

"Yes, THERE IS."

Irritated Arthur turned around and spotted an old man standing some meters away from them, obviously watching them calmly.

"Oh!"

Arthur needed some time to settle his surprise. Why hadn't he recognized the man? Where did he come from? Arthur couldn't imagine to have passed him unnoticed, neither had he heard his steps.

But still there was this old man who approached them on slow legs due to his high age and spoke firmly towards Arthur.

"So you have come, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we're getting closer.^^<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. I guess you know what the next will bring (at least most of it).**

**Please don't hesitate to click the button below, I look forward to your reviews!^^**

**By the way, I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter because I'm quite busy with other stuff at the moment.**

**And in case somebody reads this who had also read my other story "The Importance of an Embrace" and waits for a sequel, I have to say sorry, at least for now. There weren't that many who wanted a sequel so I have to skip writing this at the moment due to my other duties and I guess there's more interest in "The Blood of the Pendragons" than in the other story. Unfortunately I have to set priorities. Maybe I can write the sequel when I get more free time. I hope you're not angry with me. Please complain about it to my job, I really hate this amount of work overtime. T_T**

**Bye, Cennamace**


	6. The Seer's Trap

**Hi again!**

**Many thanks to the reviewers though it were less than for the chapters before. So I guess 'Torch and Fire Stones' wasn't good. Maybe you could give me a hint what was wrong with it. It would really help me to improve.**

**However, to cut a long story short here's the next chapter. Please enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

><p>"So you have come, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."<p>

Arthur was similarly surprised as Merlin about the fact that the old man knew who he was.

Sharing a short look with each other both gazed back at the old men. Finally Arthur responded irritated.

"Do I know you? Have we met someday?"

"No, we have never met."

"So how do you know who I am?"

"Easy. I am a seer. I knew that you would pass this underground today so I came to meet you."

"What for?"

Arthurs voice clearly stated that he had his doubts about believing that the man was a seer.

But the old man didn't allow himself to be deterred and continued.

"I have to tell you about an important secret."

Again Arthur and Merlin shared a likewise irritated look. This time Merlin continued the questioning.

"What kind of secret?"

The sorcerer paused.

Arthur got impatient.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Either you tell us or we'll leave. We're in a hurry."

With a mysterious voice the old man continued.

"It is my destiny to tell the son of the ruling Pendragon that there is a powerful weapon hidden deep within the walls of Camelot's castle."

Arthur showed his doubts openly.

"A weapon?"

"Yes, indeed. It will be needed urgently in order to protect the land and its citizens tonight as attackers will otherwise take over the rule and destroy all of Camelot."

"How do you know that Camelot will be attacked tonight?"

"As I said, young Pendragon, I'm a seer. I can see the future and I keep the old knowledge passed on to me from my ancestors who were honourable servants of your ancestors. It is my duty to pass this knowledge on to you so you might use this almighty weapon to fulfil your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"Precisely! If you don't find this weapon in time you will never be able to become king and lose your life even before your father loses his."

"Pathetic, I don't trust in the words of someone declaring himself a seer." 'Because it's too close to magic and thereby evil.' Arthur thought by himself.

"You better should. There were times when your ancestors trusted in people like me. I just fulfil what they ordered me to do."

Arthur sighed, of course he wasn't persuaded at all but he knew that they had to go on.

"So what should this weapon be and where would I find it?"

"I have never seen it with my own eyes, so I cannot tell you what it looks like. All I know is that this weapon is mightier than every possible attacker, no matter if magical or anything else. Look for it in the room resided west of the main entrance of the castle. When it is needed the most, you will be able to find it."

Merlin knew that the man most likely talked about a big storing room. It would take hours to search through all cupboards. And on top of this the place had storing rooms under the floor, no easy task to get the weapon up if it would be a heavy one. So Merlin added another question.

"Don't you have any more details?"

The old man paused again until he finally continued.

"This is all I can tell you, young Pendragon. I suggest you hurry along before it is too late! Just take this way. It will lead you out of this underground, right in front of Camelot within a few minutes."

The old man waved behind himself, revealing a second path which Arthur could have sworn that it had not been there before. But maybe it was just the thin light of the torch that prevented him from spotting it earlier. However, there was no time for caring about this now. Indeed they had to move quickly, no matter if the old man's words were true or not.

"Thank you ... what was your name again?"

"My name is of no importance. Quick, you must leave."

"Right. Again, thanks for the information. Come on, Merlin."

Arthur passed the old man and turned into the second path.

Walking on quickly he suddenly realized that there were no steps to hear behind him. What the heck was Merlin doing again? There was no time for delays!

Turning around to yell at his servant Arthur suddenly heard Merlins irritated but demanding voice.

"Why are you blocking my way? Just let me get through as well!"

When Merlin wanted to follow his master the old man suddenly stepped into Merlins way and wielded a dagger at him to prevent that he would pass him. Just in time Merlin had managed to dodge it and stepped back a little, looking at the old man in total confusion.

As Merlin demanded to be let through as well Arthur stopped and turned around, wondering what was going on.

Seeing the old man attacking Merlin, Arthur just realized it. The old man had only spoken to him but never to Merlin. So what was this all about?

„What are you doing old man? Let him through!‟

„I must deny getting away from this place to anyone who doesn't have the royal blood of the Pendragons. The secrets with which I have entrusted you may not be heard by anyone else but the Pendragons, the rightful rulers of Camelot. And I can feel that this man has not such blood inside of him, so he is not allowed to live on with knowing of the holy secret.‟

Merlin was nearly speechless.

„Then why have you even talked about all that while I was around? You could have sent me away.‟

„It doesn't matter to me what happens to a lowly person like you.‟

Arthur had enough of all this and interrupted them.

„This is ridiculous. Merlin is my servant and if I say it's all right with him knowing about this then it is. So let him pass, I order you to as the rightful successor of the Pendragons.‟

„I don't take orders from anyone, no matter if Pendragon or not. I have vowed to protect this knowledge with my life. This creature has no right to be here or to go through with you. I will deny your proceeding as well, Pendragon, if you don't kill him right away.‟

„Don't make me laugh! I don't listen to your orders as well. You can't prevent me from going through with Merlin. If you still try you leave me no other choice but to make you change your mind.‟

Arthur stated his intention by getting out his sword.

Suddenly the old man laughed and his eyes blazed golden. He raised his hand to create a magical barrier around them, blocking off any exit as Arthur and Merlin realized how they were pushed to the middle of the room by a strange power.

Both startled as they realized that the old man was a sorcerer.

Arthur reacted first and placed his sword on the old man's neck.

„You dare performing sorcery in front of my eyes? Put this barrier away at once or I'll kill you!‟

The old man laughed evilly.

„Go ahead and try!‟

Arthur got furious watching the smirking face and performed a strike but his sword ran through the old man's body as if he was just an illusion.

Again the laughter reappeared in the air.

„You can't beat me, Pendragon. I repeat it again, kill your servant and I let you pass.‟

Arthur turned around to face the sorcerer who reappeared behind him.

„I won't kill him.‟

„Oh, why won't you? This is just a lowly servant! But if you are so eager to save his life then just cut out his tongue and make him unable to write by cutting his hands off so he won't be able to inform anyone about the secret. That way he would stay alive and you could pass together.‟

„Stop saying such nonsense and vanish!‟

Again and again Arthur tried to cut through the sorcerer's body but he didn't succeed.

Finally the sorcerer disappeared into thin air, leaving only his evil laughter behind.

„There's no way out for you as long as there's a living being inside who doesn't carry the royal blood of the Pendragons. So you better change your mind or you'll rue this decision forever!‟

Outrageous Arthur shouted after him.

"Come back and stop hiding like a coward! Fight like a man!"

But the sorcerer didn't reappear. So Arthur tried to cut through this magical barrier but his sword wasn't able to damage it. It just bounced back everytime without causing a single scratch.

Suddenly Merlin interrupted him.

„Arthur stop, it doesn't make any sense if you waste your energy. It just won't work.‟

„Then what else do you think I should do?‟

„First you should calm down. We have to think this over and stop wasting time. You heard what he said and you must hurry back to Camelot or the city is doomed.‟

„I know that but I don't really believe in his mumbling about this 'almighty weapon'."

"I can't say if he is telling the truth but it's genuine that we can't remain here. On the other hand why should he make this up and try to protect the secret so eagerly?‟

"So you believe in his words?"

Merlin wavered. Of course he considered that this old man was just one of the evil sorcerers Gaius had warned him of but if he would, why didn't he just kill Arthur. Merlin clearly sensed that this person had the power to do it but all he seemed to want was to tell Arthur of this weapon. Maybe there had really been sorcerers in the past who had served Arthurs ancestors. Maybe they had their own prophecy like the one Merlin had received from the Great Dragon.

"At least I see no reason why he should lie."

"But he's a sorcerer. How could we trust in someone like him?"

Merlin clearly felt a stitch in his heart but that wasn't the time to think about himself. Sighing he answered.

"Being a sorcerer doesn't necessarily mean that he is lying. But that doesn't matter right now. You have to get out of here immediately. Better think about his words later."

"So what do you suggest?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment. He had really tried to find a way out. When Arthur was busy with hunting the old man and trying to cut down the barrier, Merlin had already tried to find a spell which would neutralize the magical barrier but nothing helped. This was a strange and very powerful kind of magic which Merlin couldn't beat.

Finally Merlin had come to a conclusion. The solution was simple. It was his destiny to protect the future king. That was all that matters. And if Arthur would be captured inside this cave, Camelot would be lost and he would never become king. Merlin couldn't allow letting that happen just because he was standing in the way.

Merlin looked back at Arthur who still stared at him asking. Sighing Merlin shook his head.

„You already know the answer.‟

„What?‟

„You have to kill me.‟

Unbelieving Arthur looked at him.

„Are you insane?‟

„No, I'm totally fine. Listen, you have to go back to Camelot at once and if I'm the one preventing this, you should get rid of me.

Arthur snorted.

"Come on, Merlin. Don't try to act like a hero."

"I'm not acting. I'm just telling the truth! You've said it by yourself just hours ago: You wouldn't allow anything to stop you from arriving at Camelot before the bandits do, that's why you actually wanted to pass through here. It's for the sake of Camelot, so I'm begging you to do what is necessary because I don't want to be the responsible for its destruction.‟

Arthur looked seriously at Merlin for a long moment until he finally seemed to understand and nodded. He approached his servant while drawing his sword from the scabbard, obviously ready to do what had to be done.

Even if Merlin had taken in the thought that he must be killed right now, he still was a little bit shocked that Arthur took steps that quickly. Of course, they did have better days and Merlin knew that the prince was quite pissed considering his servants behaviour since the day had started. But still Arthur could at least have said that he was sorry for killing him or something like that.

But Arthur didn't look like he would even try to say goodbye when he came closer.

Though Merlins body wanted to back down he forced himself to stay where he was until Arthur was right in front of him, guiding his sword up to Merlins neck.

'I guess this is it.'

Squinting Merlin awaited the finishing move of Arthurs sword to strike him down.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we are where we've started. As you can see I made some changes to the first chapter to match up with your advices. <strong>

**Next chapter will have some revelations though I doubt that it will be the last one. I know it's not nice to stop at this point but I didn't want to wait too long with the update. I really need to work over the next chapter before posting it. But I hope it will be worth the wait.**

**Please review!**


	7. Decision Time

**Decision Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! It's me again. I guess I've never updated so fast before. <strong>

**I hope you're as happy as I am that I got this chapter ready today.**

**So here's the answer to the question we all wanted to be answered.^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and of course thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter!<strong>

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Shaking, Merlin awaited Arthur to kill him. He couldn't fix his eyes on the prince. His gaze wavered in panic. Silent panic because he knew that it had to be done and that he wasn't allowed to escape. He felt the deadly sword approaching his neck and didn't want to see it happen.<p>

His eyes narrowed until they finally closed to save their owner from a horrible picture.

How often did Merlin have this nightmare? Too often he had woken up in his sleep, sweaty from the fear that tormented him. Shivering he had been sitting in his bed, panting for air, trying to calm himself while realizing that it had just been a dream. Having the vision of Arthur killing him because he had found out about his magic was just horrible.

But today it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality with the only difference that Arthur wasn't doing it because he knew about Merlins secret. Never would he have thought that he would die like this. What a waste to be afraid all these years to die because of his the revelation of his powers when it finally came down to something like this.

Merlin nearly smirked inwardly thinking of his "great" destiny. Man, the Great Dragon will be really disappointed! Merlin wouldn't be able to see if Arthur could Albion without his service.

Though no matter how much he tried to laugh over his death Merlin couldn't forget about his fear. It returned at once as he took a last glimpse on the prince holding the sword ready to kill him.

But all he felt was a weak hit on his shoulder that Arthur gave him, causing Merlin to look back at the prince.

„Stop talking such nonsense, Merlin! You just want to escape your duties. I won't allow you to skip serving me.‟

Arthur obviously enjoyed watching Merlin twitching under the touch of his sword.

Merlin found enough strength through his shaking body to smile back weakly. Arthur still hadn't understood how serious this all was. Did he really have to remind this stupid prat what was on the stake?

"Haven't you heard what the sorcerer said? You have to get rid of me or he won't let you go!"

Arthur still didn't lose his smile, responding easily.

"There are other ways to solve that."

First Merlin looked irritated but suddenly Arthur saw how his servant seemed to realize what kind of idea his master might had.

It shot into Merlins head: Wait, is Arthur actually planning to ... oh no!

Furiously he shouted back at the prince.

„But I won't abdicate my tongue!‟

Arthur broke out into some huge laughter. Merlin watched him uncomprehending and slightly bugged. How could this matter be funny?

Merlin felt very offended and wished for nothing more but to slap his master for his childish behaviour.

The prince needed some moments to regain enough seriousness to speak up again. But he failed awkwardly at it as his response was still interrupted by some little giggling.

"Come on, Merlin, just put out your tongue! I promise it won't hurt ..." Arthur paused just to snort once more.

"... at least not until my sword takes care of it!"

Merlin couldn't join this humour at all. He just rolled his eyes, considering seriously bringing the prince back to his senses with some straight punches.

But soon Arthur calmed down and was back to a sincere composure, giving Merlin the chance to word a simple question.

"Do you really want to ... slice out my tongue?"

„Thinking of that ...‟ Arthur began to wield his sword easily in front of Merlins face.

„... I could probably get over not hearing your disturbing mumbling and impertinences anymore. Especially considering your insulting remarks of today.‟

Reproachful Merlin looked at Arthur who's at first serious face shifted back to a grimace and added quickly:

„But without your hands you wouldn't be able to serve me right. Just think of the poor stables, they would definitely miss to be mucked out by you. So just taking your tongue wouldn't make any sense. Besides, never hearing your disturbing voice again and just looking at your stupid face would be far too abnormal than I could possibly get used to.‟

The prince loved watching his servant getting near to explode. Merlin had to bring up every self discipline for not running at his master and beat him up to pulp.

But finally Arthur stopped toying around with his sword and pointed it on his own hand, causing a cut on his left palm.

Merlin gasped.

„What are you doing? … Hey!‟

„Hold still!‟

Merlin squeezed his eyes close and shook under Arthurs hand with which the prince tried to spread his own blood on Merlins cheek.

Finally as Merlin didn't stop to move, Arthur let go of his sword and grabbed Merlins shoulder to make it harder for the servant to move away.

After Merlins fruitless attempt to fight Arthur off, his face was totally covered with Arthurs blood.

Satisfied Arthur let go of him and watched Merlins face with a grinning.

Still confused Merlin looked at Arthur as if he had gone totally mad.

„What's the meaning of dirtying me with your blood? Do you want me to look like an overgrown tomato to smuggle me out?‟

„Dammit, Merlin, you're such an idiot! I can't understand how I once thought that you have some wisdom in you.‟

Waiting for a moment the prince wanted to see if his servant had finally got the point. But as Merlin still thought about feeling offended, not seeming to come up with it, Arthur sighed and explained.

„Remember what the old man said before. 'Only those who carry the royal blood of the Pendragons are allowed to leave this place'.‟

„'And if another without this blood is still alive, no one will proceed', yes, I've listened to his words closely. Do you really believe, this could fool his magical barrier?‟

„There's only one way to find out, you have to try it.‟

„And what if the old man returns and attacks me again?‟

„Stop acting like a girl, Merlin, be a man and go for it! Or do you want me to chase you with the sword until you find the right way?‟

„Well, I just … hey!‟

Merlin couldn't end his sentence because Arthur already kicked his servants butt to make him realize that he wasn't allowing any more discussion.

„Arthur … would you … stop … this silly … hey!‟

As Merlin tried to outrun the prince in circles, Arthur didn't let himself be fooled and grabbed his servants huge ears which looked just too inviting as not to offer themselves as resource to pull Merlin out of the cave.

Though Merlin still tried to get himself free, Arthur easily dragged him through the barrier and before Merlin achieved anything with his wild arm waving, the prince had already let go of him, making Merlin realize that they had passed without being held back by any magic or the old man himself.

Still not really able to believe it Merlins astonished eyes met the giggling face of the prince whose eyes pointed out more than obvious that he was sure of the outcome from the start.

„See, everything worked as I had planned. You should never doubt me again!‟

Merlin rolled his eyes while cleaning his face with his sleeve.

„Yeah, sure, as if it hadn't been your idea to enter this cave in the first place. I've warned you, that it is said to be infested with magic but no, your highness doesn't have to listen to his servant, no matter how often he had proven to be right with what he said in the past.‟

„Oh come on, are you still mad that I covered you with some blood? Thinking of it, maybe it really was the wrong decision because you aren't really worth that honour, Idiot! I guess this will leave a scar on my royal hand!‟

„Oh, you will surely die from it, Prat!‟

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Merlin remained silent for a moment but as Arthur was about to put his sword back to his side he heard his servant giggle.

"No! I'm not in the mood today."

Arthurs gaze bounced up, watching Merlin how he looked defiant but grinning at the prince. Even Arthurs threatening look couldn't stop Merlin. He just whistled around ignoring any order.

And without needing any more encouraging the prince started to hunt his servant out of the cave until they arrived outside.

Suddenly the world in front of Merlins eyes went dark and he heard the strange voice reappearing in his head. And for the first time he was able to understand what it said.

"_Sleep!"_

It was a harsh order and before Merlin was able to fend it off, the unknown magic made him unconscious.

Arthur couldn't know anything of this. He just saw his servant running away from him until he suddenly trembled. The next moment Merlins foot met a root which seemed to have just waited for him to help him falling to the ground so that Arthur could finally catch up with him.

Rolling his eyes Arthur crouched down beside his fallen servant and still out of breath but laughing he patted Merlins shoulder.

„The gods are my witnesses, Merlin, you really are useless. I can't remember why I've even bothered cutting my hand for you. The wound will take several days to heal and all that just for a servant who isn't able to walk straight.‟

He waited for Merlins usual disrespectful responding but nothing followed.

A little bit concerned Arthur turned the lying Merlin around so that he was able to see his face.

Merlins eyes were closed and he was obviously unconscious.

Sighing Arthur wanted to wake him up when suddenly the old man reappeared out of nowhere.

„So there you are, treacherous prince who isn't worth to be named a Pendragon!‟

At once Arthur rushed to his feet, unsheathing his sword and stepped in front of Merlin to protect him.

"Stop sorcerer, I won't allow you to lay a finger on him!"

"You should better let me end his life if you cannot do it on your own. You might have fooled my magic but you cannot fool me. If this boy does not die right now, terrible things will happen. I can see that."

"Leave me alone with your nonsense! I trust Merlin, he won't betray me or tell anyone of this stupid weapon. I know he's loyal to me. So there's no way I would let him die. And now leave us alone!"

The sorcerer just shook his head in disbelief and anger.

"You are a foolish one. Realize what you have done! You might think that what I told you isn't true but I assure you, this weapon is more important than you could imagine. You're about to sacrifice the future of the Pendragon family for a mere servant!"

"I can't see how his life should be a threat to my family."

"You would see ... soon! But I will not let that happen."

"I've said it before! I won't let you harm him!"

"There is no need for that. I have already taken the necessary steps."

The sorcerer grinned evilly. Arthur watched him suspiciously but finally had enough of this. Again he turned down to Merlin and tried to shake him awake.

"Come on, Merlin, there's no time for sleeping! Get up now!"

The old sorcerer laughed.

"He will not wake up. He can't."

Arthur realized that Merlin really stayed unconscious no matter how hard he shook or slapped him. Fearing that the sorcerer had some truth in his words the prince turned back to him.

"What do you mean? What have you done? Answer!"

"No need to shout at me. I will tell you. I have casted a spell on the boy. He will never wake up again unless I lift the spell."

Shocked Arthur looked back to Merlins sleeping face. It was pale and uneasy. Not like someone who just had some peaceful sleep. He looked like he was tormented by nightmares.

Arthur rose to his feet, sword ready to attack.

"Then you will lift your spell at once or I'll cut you down!"

Again the sorcerer laughed.

"Do not waste more effort on this. You have seen that your sword cannot harm me no matter how hard you try."

Though Arthur knew that the sorcerer had a point he didn't lower his sword but stayed determined.

"It doesn't matter. You'll lift it, now!"

"I take no orders from you. And I advise you to stop bothering about your servant and make your way back to Camelot! The kingdom is still in danger and will perish if you do not leave at once. For me, I will take my leave now."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. The sorcerer had already vanished, leaving behind a troubled Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what do you think? Question answered and some new arising? I hope so.<strong>

**Wow, this was hard to write. It wasn't easy to keep the balance between humour and seriousness. I hope it was okay.**

**Just tell me what you think. I look forward to your reviews!**

**So everyone, have a nice week and always remember (please imagine some kin****d of commercial): 'Arthur-Pendragon-Blood might save your day!'**

**_Feeling how Arthur throws an angry look at me._**

**Okay, I shut up now.^^**

**Bye, Cennamace  
><strong>


End file.
